Love, Secrets and Fun in the Miami Sun
by moochielovescsi
Summary: SMacked, Grillows, an HipHuggers! All three CSI's crossover fanfiction. The CSI: Las Vegas team and the CSI: New York team are traveling to Miami to see the CSI: Miami team. But what are Grissom, Horatio and Mac hiding ? and what is Stella's biggest fear?
1. Chapter 1

**_Heeey guys ! This is a crossover fanfiction with CSI: Miami, CSI: Las Vegas and CSI: New York. Enjoy it ;) Catherine Willows has a cat named Jenny. The cat is named after one of my best friends in the world Jenny! Danny is all yours in this story :D and thanks so much for teaching me how to put this story online ! _**

Grissom and Catherine were outside laying on the grass in Catherine's backyard on a sunny Saturday afternoon. There was a little breeze which was blowing through their hair. Grissom was gently kissing Catherine's face. She smiled and put her hands on his head. His hair felt soft between her fingers.

But then she heard meowing and felt licking on her face. The image of Grissom was fading. Catherine opened her eyes. She was in her bed and her 3 year old orange tabby cat named Jenny was sitting on her chest licking her face and rubbing her head all over.

"Jenny, you are funny," Catherine laughed as she pushed Jenny off of her and stood up. "Are you hungry or something?" she asked trying not to laugh. Jenny looked up at her like she was crazy, wondering why she was laughing like that, and meowed again. Catherine smiled and checked the food dish. It still had lots left. Okay, so you aren't hungry .. She looked at the clock. 9:00 A.M. ?!? Oh my gosh, she thought. The plane is leaving at 10:30 A.M. !!!

Catherine ran to the bathroom, jumped in the shower and tried to hurry. She was really excited to see one of her best friends, Calleigh Duquesne. They could go shopping and go to the awesome Miami beaches, it was going to be so much fun ! But Catherine still didn't know what the big surprise that Grissom was hiding was. She knew there was something, but she wasn't sure what it was yet ...

**Meanwhile over in New York**

Stella Bonasera's alarm clock was blaring right in her ear. " Uuughhh " said an annoyed voice as she rolled over and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. 8:30 A.M. The plane was leaving at 10:30 A.M. Stella ripped the blankets off and almost killed herself trying to get out of her bed. "Whoah, " she said trying to catch her balance. She tried not to smile as she opened her door and went to go make some tea to help her wake up.

Stella was really excited she jumped and made a little screaming sound as she thought about how much fun she was going to have with one of her best friends in the world, Calleigh Duquesne. They were going to do everything together !! She could barely wait.

But there was one little thing that was a little strange. Mac had some secret that he wasn't telling her. She tried to get him to tell her, but he wasn't saying nothing. He said she would find out soon, but how soon ? ....

**In Miami**

Calleigh was awake. It was 7:45 A.M. on her day off and she was awake. She wanted to sleep in late today, but that just wasn't going to happen with the way Eric was acting. Something was up. He was keeping something from her, she could tell. She was going insane trying to figure out what it was. Horatio was in on it too. Oh my gosh, this is like torture ! she thought as she tried to figure out what it was. Everytime she saw either one of them, they would give her little smiles and stuff, and it was driving her crazy !

Today, she was supposed to go over to Eric's house, he had the day off too. " Hmmmm, maybe I can get him to tell me what they are up to today," she thought as she slowly started to get out of bed.

**_Tell me what you think ! What are they hiding ? hehe :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 Planes & Memories

**_Heey guys ! OMG you made it to chapter 2 ? you didn't die of bordem ? haha thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing ! i love what you guys had to say, i hope you like this chapter ! ;) this one is all csi new york & smacked, sorry Boka, keep waiting, there will be lots of Grillows in chapter 3 ! i promise :D Hester, this chapter is for you, i hope you like it whenever you get a chance to read it :) and Jenny, lol keep waiting, your chance with Danny is coming ;) haha _**

Chapter Two- Planes & Memories

The CSI: New York team was at the airport. They were waiting to board the plane. Mac was getting thirsty, so he decided to go get a drink. He bought a coffee for himself, and one for Stella, just in case she wanted one. Then, he went to go find her.

Mac looked around the airport. Flack was sitting reading a magazine. Danny and Linsday were over giggling in the corner about something. Sid and Adam were having a conversation. But where was Stella ? Then, Mac saw her. Well, the back of her. She was standing over by the window, looking at the plane that they were going to be getting on soon. He walked over to her with two coffees in his hands.

"Hey Stella," he said as he approached her. She didn't answer. "Stella ?" Still nothing. He looked at her face. She was deep in thought, and she looked kind of scared. "Are you okay Stella?" Mac put the coffees down and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to look at him. "Whoah sorry Stella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong Mac, why do you ask ? " she replied nervously. "Well, I was talking to you, but you weren't answering, and you look kind of scared or something." he told her.

"Oh sorry ! I didn't hear you, I was just thinking, that's all," she answered. "Oh okay," Mac responded, not quite believing her. "I got this for you," he said as he picked up the coffee and handed it to Stella. "Awwh, thanks Mac, I need it" she smiled taking the coffee and taking a big drink of it.

Then a voice on the sound system was saying "All passengers please begin boarding the plane."

Stella gasped and her face went white. She almost dropped her coffee. "Stella, what is it ? " Mac asked concered. He could tell she was scared. "Um, nothing" she said again as she was taking in deep breaths. "Alright, let's go then," he said turning around. "Okay," Stella said slowly and nervously.

She started walking, with Mac following close behind. The rest of the team was getting up and walking over to the door to board the plane. The girl working took their tickets, and wished them a good flight and they started walking down the hall. Stella was trying hard not to be scared, but it wasn't working. When she was little, about 4, her parents were still alive, and they had taken her on a plane to go on vacation, but the plane crashed into the ocean, and they were killed. Stella was the only surviver, and she had lots of horrible memories of the plane crashing and her parents being killed. After that, planes were her worst fear, and this was the first time that she was going on one again. And she was terrifed.

She walked slowly down to the door of the plane. Everyone was in front of her, except Mac, who was behind her. When they got to the entry of the plane, Stella stopped and looked in. Her whole body tensed up. She was having flashbacks of that awful day. She could remember her father putting the only life jacket on her, and telling her everything was going to be okay. She could see the picture of her parents and all of the other passengers screaming and bleeding.

Stella's eyes were closed tight and her head was down. "No!" she yelled. She opened her eyes and suddenly felt very dizzy. She started to fall, the images were fading. She saw Mac's face and felt his arms on her back, catching her as she fell, but then everything went black.

Mac was walking behind Stella, and he stopped when she did, he heard her scream "No!", and then he caught when she fainted in his arms. Her body was limp and her eyes were closed. "STELLA!!! STELLA !! Mac was yelling, he very concered, he had never saw her like this, he didn't think she was scared of anything ! He was patting her face. He was so scared that she might be dead, he checked her pulse, and felt relieved, she was alive.

Everybody was staring in shock. He walked onto the plane and asked if there was a doctor aboard. A woman in the back raised her hand and ran over. "What happened ?!" she asked. " I.. I don't know !" Mac replied, he was so scared he was shaking. "I was walking behind her, and she stopped and then suddenly she was falling backwards!!"

"Okay, let's get her to the first aid room in the back," the doctor said, checking Stella's temperature. "Alright," replied Mac. He carried her into the back and starred at her the entire time. He gently put her down on the cot and stroked her hair softly.

**_So, tell me what you think ! I'd love to hear about all my mistakes :D Yeah, Stella had a panic attack. So, will be okay ? You'll have to wait until chapter three to find out ;) Thanks for reading ! :D_**

**_xoxox _**

**_ Moochie_**


End file.
